Oeropseumnida, part 4-6 End
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyu?, apakah aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada hyung mu?. Kyu…, kenapa takdir begitu jahat harus memisahkanmu dengan Siwon?, apakah ini hukuman Siwon yang selalu menelantarkanmu?, apakah ini hukuman Siwon, karena ia termakan atas perkataannya beberapa bulan yang lalu?", FF Wonkyu brother


" Oeropseumnida", part. 4

^^Sebelumnya

" Kamu jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada waktu senggang hyung akan menelponmu, dan kamu harus rajin Sekolah, jangan membuat masalah apapun juga, jika hyung akan kembali ke Seoul, hyung akan menghubungimu"

" Nde, aku mengerti hyung", sahutku.

Siwon hyung pun pergi dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku menahan air mataku agar aku tidak menangis di depannya. Setelah Siwon hyung tidak terlihat lagi dihadapanku, aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Bandara Incheon ini. Aku meminta Jang ajussi untuk mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah, kini hanya ada aku seorang diri.

^^ Selanjutnya

3 Bulan kemudian

3 bulan telah berlalu, semakin hari kondisiku semakin memburuk, bahkan aku pergi ke Sekolah hanya 3 kali seminggu, itu karena aku harus menjalani Kemoterapi. Kini tubuhku semakin kurus, wajahku selalu terlihat pucat, bahkan rambutku kini botak. Aku selalu menggunakan Wig untuk menutupi kepalaku. Siwon hyung setiap malam selalu menghubungiku untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Tetapi aku harus selalu berbohong kepadanya.

Malam ini aku terbangun ketika aku merasakan penyakitku kambuh lagi. Aku memegangi perutku dan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku membuka laci meja untuk mengambil obat yang selalu kusembunyikan dari Siwon hyung. Aku baru sadar ketika aku menemukan botol obatku ternyata kosong, aku lupa untuk membelinya di Apotek.

Aku pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke luar dari kamar. Aku berjalan dengan membungkukkan tubuhku karena memegangi perutku yang tidak bisa di kompromi lagi. Aku menuruni anak tangga secara perlahan-lahan. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika aku merasakan darah hitam yang kental mengalir deras dari Hidungku.

Aku segera menuruni anak tangga, dan ketika aku berada di lantai dasar, aku merasakan perutku mual luar biasa, hinga aku pun muntah dimana kakiku berpijak. Kali ini bukan muntah air atau pun makanan yang ku makan, melainkan darah hitam pekat.

" Uwek..", aku cukup tercengang ketika darah yang aku muntahkan. Dengan seketika tubuhku menjadi lemas hingga aku rebah di lantai. Air mataku mengalir, karena aku sangat merindukan Siwon hyung.

Rasa sakit ini menyerang seluruh tubuhku, hingga aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk beranjak.

" Hyung…to…long…a…ku…", aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata, bahkan pendengaranku sedikit berkurang karena efek dari kemoterapi yang kulakukan. Pandanganku semakin kabur, hingga kini semuapun menjadi gelap.

Jerman

Siwon Pov

Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun?, kenapa setiap kali aku menghubunginya, selalu menunggu lama baru ia menjawabnya. Dan beberapa minggu ini, kenapa setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya di telepon, ia seperti kurang mendengar, hingga aku beberapa kali harus mengulang perkataanku padanya. Apakah ada sesuatu dengannya?.

" Apa Kyuhyun sakit?", aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada perkataan Eunhyuk tadi pagi sewaktu ia menghubungiku.

~Flashback~

" Bagaimana kabarmu, Wonnie~ah?"

" Aku baik Hyuk, bagaimana denganmu?"

" Aku juga baik"

" Ada apa?, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku?"

" Aniyo, aku hanya merindukan sahabatku yang sedang sibuk di Jerman, hahahaha", terdengar tawanya yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

" Hahaahaha"

" O iya, 3 minggu yang lalu aku bertemu Kyuhyun sewaktu ia pulang Sekolah"

" Bagaimana keadaannya?, apa ia baik-baik saja?", tanyaku

" Apa kamu tidak menghubunginya?", Tanya Eunhyuk padaku

" Aku sering menghubunginya setiap malam, hanya saja aku takut jika ia berbohong padaku, karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, karena aku sekarang berada di Jerman", sahutku

" Benar juga ya, hehehehe"

" Aish!, kamu ini dari tadi tertawa saja"

" Hehehe, mian. Sebenarnya sewaktu aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia terlihat sangat kurusan, seperti orang sakit saja"

" Jincha?"

" Eoh"

~Flashback End~

" Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit?"

" Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Seoul sekarang, aku ingin tahu, apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku atau tidak?",

Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan sebuah ruangan pakaian. Aku mengambil semua pakaianku, kemudian aku membawanya ke kamar, dan aku membuka Koper kemudian memasukkannya, setelah semua beres, aku segera menghubungi asistenku untuk mencarikanku Tiket ke Seoul.

" Sang Woo~ssi, carikan saya tiket ke Seoul hari ini juga"

" Nee"

Aku duduk di atas kasur dan menunggu informasi dari Sang Woo mengenai tiket ke Seoul hari ini. Tidak berapa lama aku menunggu, akhirnya Sang Woo pun menghubungiku.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Yeobseyo, mian tuan, Tiket untuk keberangkatan ke Seoul malam ini tidak ada, yang ada untuk keberangkatan pada pukul 08.30 pagi saja"

" Arasseo, tolong pesankan tiket untuk keberangkatan pada pukul itu saja", sahutku

" Nee"

Cukup mengecewakan bagiku, tetapi setidaknya aku bisa segera kembali ke Seoul.

" Huft…", aku menghela nafas kekecewaan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk meminta tolong pada Eunhyuk, agar ia mengunjungi rumahku untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Aku pun segera mencari nomornya di kontak telepon. Cukup lama aku menghubunginya akhirnya ia menjawabnya juga.

" Ng…waeyo Wonnie~ah?", tanyanya

Terdengar dari suaranya bahwa ia masih mengantuk, " Mian, aku mengganggu tidurmu, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?", tanyaku

" Tolong apa?"

" Bisakah kamu ke rumahku sekarang?, firasatku tidak enak. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun",

" Kenapa kamu tidak menghubunginya saja?"

" Bukankah kamu tahu?, Kyuhyun pasti akan menutupinya dariku, aku ingin kamu ke rumahku untuk mengecek keadaannya, dan sampaikan kepadaku",pintaku

" Eoh, arasseoyo…aku akan segera ke rumahmu"

" Gumawo, Hyuk~ah"

" Nee, untuk sahabatku apapun akan kulakukan", sahutnya

" Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku Hyuk"

Aku cukup senang karena memiliki sahabat seperti Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, aku akan mengetahui kabar darinya mengenai dongsaengku.

Eunhyuk Pov

Aku terbangun dan menilik pada jam weker di atas meja yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 02.15 dini hari. Aku cukup terkejut ketika mendengar ponselku bordering, dan ternyata Siwon menghubungiku. Karena tumben sekali ia menghubungiku pada dini hari.

" Ng…waeyo Wonnie~ah?", tanyaku yang rasa kantuk berat membuatku berbicara dengannya sambil memejamkan mataku

" Mian, aku mengganggu tidurmu, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

" Tolong apa?"

" Bisakah kamu ke rumahku sekarang?, firasatku tidak enak. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun",

" Kenapa kamu tidak menghubunginya saja?"

" Bukankah kamu tahu?, Kyuhyun pasti akan menutupinya dariku, aku ingin kamu ke rumahku untuk mengecek keadaannya, dan sampaikan kepadaku",pintaku

" Eoh, arasseoyo…aku akan segera ke rumahmu" sahutku dan membuka mataku walau terasa berat karena rasa kantuk ini.

" Gumawo, Hyuk~ah"

" Nee, untuk sahabatku apapun akan kulakukan", sahutnya

" Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku, Hyuk"

" Kamu juga Wonnie", sahutku

Ia pun kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan kami di telepon. Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku, dan aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dengan air hangat. Kemudian aku mengambil kunci Mobil yang kuletakkan di atas meja.

Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin, dan aku mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian serta tak lupa aku mengenakan mantel agar rasa dingin itu tidak menusuk ke dalam tulang. Aku segera ke luar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam Mobil.

Perjalanan dari rumahku menuju rumah Siwon cukup jauh dan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Saat mendengar apa yang dicemaskan Siwon, aku pun ikut merasakan sepertinya. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tetapi teleponku sama sekali tidak dijawabnya. Hingga membuat pikiranku semakin tertuju padanya. Tetapi aku berharap apa yang kucemaskan maupun apa yang Siwon cemaskan hanya pikiran kami saja, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

30 menit kemudian

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah Siwon. Sebenarnya rumah Siwon ini cukup mewah hanya aja yang kusayangkan, Siwon sama sekali tidak memiliki pelayan di rumahnya, karena ia merupakan seseorang yang sangat susah untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Pintu pagarnya dikunci dari dalam, aku pun mencoba memencet bel rumahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membukakannya. Hingga mau tidak mau aku memanjat pagar rumahnya.

Aku melompat ke bawah, kemudian segera berlari dan tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, aku kembali memencet bel, tetapi tetap sama. Kyuhyun tidak membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku pun merasa curiga, apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak?

Aku mengintip di jendela rumahnya dari luar, karena jendela rumahnya tidak disematkan tirai hingga memudahkanku untuk mengintip dari luar.

" Kyuhyun~ah…", teriakku dari luar

" Apa kamu di dalam?", teriakku lagi

" Kenapa tidak ada jawaban, ya?", aku bicara pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mencari sosoknya yang tidak kutemukan…tapi tunggu…apa itu?

Aku melihat kaki dari balik Sofa. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Aku pun mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu rumah Siwon, namun tidak bisa. Hingga aku berinisiatif mencari sebuah batu besar, kemudian aku melemparnya hingga memecahkan kaca jendela rumahnya.

PRANGGGGG…

Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan meskipun tanganku sedikit tergores karena pecahan kaca itu, aku menghampiri kaki yang kulihat tadi. Dan…

" Ommo…, Kyuhyun~ah…", aku segera mendekati Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pingsan dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat hidung serta mulutnya terdapat noda darah, begitu juga di lantai. Aku segera menghubungi Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Setelah menghubungi RS, aku meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan berusaha menyadarkannya dengan menepuk pipinnya. Air mataku seketika jatuh, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

" Waeyo, Kyu~ah?, kenapa kamu bisa berdarah seperti ini?", aku berbicara padanya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama ia sudah seperti ini.

Aku segera mendekap tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, dan aku bahkan lebih terkejut ketika aku memeluknya, sebuah Wig terlepas dari kepalanya.

" Botak?", air mataku semakin deras, aku merasa Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit ganas dan menyembunyikannya dari Siwon. Bagaimana jika Siwon mengetahui kenyataan ini?

Jerman

" Kenapa lama sekali Hyuk tidak menghubungiku?, apa jangan-jangan yang kucemaskan tadi itu…ah…tidak mungkin, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja", Siwon berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

" Ayolah Wonnie…, buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu itu. Yakinlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun", ia mencoba untuk berpikir jernih, walaupun hatinya saat ini tidak karuan.

" Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Eunhyuk?", pikirnya

Siwon pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk kembali, karena pikirannya yang sangat tidak tenang.

Seoul

Eunhyuk yang kini berada di dalam Ambulance menemani Kyuhyun, ia meraih ponselnya ketika ponselnya berdering , namun saat Eunhyuk baru saja menjawab telepon dari Siwon, tiba-tiba ponselnya mati.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Yeobse…" Tut…

Eunhyuk menatap ponselnya yang mati, dan ia bergerutu kesal pada dirinya.

" Eunhyuk pabo, kenapa dari tadi ponselmu tidak di charge?", ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jerman

" Kenapa tiba-tiba putus?, aish!, pasti terjadi sesuatu di Seoul?, aku benar-benar tidak tenang", firasat Siwon semakin kuat, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah pesawat untuk pergi ke Seoul, dan ia pun kembali ke Seoul bersama asisten pribadinya.

Siwon tidak peduli jika ia harus mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk kembali Ke Seoul, dan ini ia lakukan demi Kyuhyun.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Siwon akhirnya tiba di Seoul sekitar pukul 06.30 pagi, dan ia kembali ke rumah dengan menggunakan Taksi. Siwon terus menerus mencoba untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil, hingga saat di tengah perjalanan Siwon menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

" Yeoboseyo…"

" Wonnie~ah…" Siwon terkejut karena yang menghubunginya ternyata adalah Eunhyuk

" Eunhyuk?", Tanya Siwon

" Nde, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke Seoul sekarang"

" Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke Seoul, waeyo?, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?", Tanya Siwon panic

" Sebaiknya kamu segera ke RS Incheon, sekarang Kyuhyun dirawat di ruang ICU",

" I..ICU?", sahut Siwon, kemudian terdiam seperti patung ketika ia mendengar kabar yang membuatnya sangat shock

" Nde, aku menunggumu disini Siwon", tambah Eunhyuk

Siwon merasa lemas, tangannya bergetar dan dengan seketika air matanya jatuh dan semakin deras hingga sesenggukkan. Dengan suara parau, ia meminta sopir Taksi itu untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit Incheon.

" To..tolong , antar saya ke Rumah Sakit Incheon", pinta Siwon

" Nee", sahut Sopir itu mengikuti perintahnya.

OoO

" Akhirnya kamu datang juga chagi", seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkata kepada anak namja yang sudah sangat lama menunggu kedatangannya. Namja itu berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah berwarna putih bersih, dan plataran rumah yang asri dengan berbagai warna-warni bunga yang tumbuh subur, serta seekor anak anjing putih yang duduk dibawah kaki laki-laki paruh baya itu.

" Duduklah chagi",ajak seorang wanita paruh baya padanya, dan memintanya duduk di sebuah kursi kosong diantara mereka.

Namja itu mendekat menghampiri mereka, kemudian duduk diantara mereka.

" Appa…eomma…", ujar namja itu kepada kedua orangtuanya yang berpakaian serba putih dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

" Nee, anak eomma", sahut wanita paruh baya itu dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

" Aku bahagia sekali bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kalian", ujar namja itu

" Kyuhyun anak eomma, kami pun sangat bahagia akhirnya kamu datang dan kita berkumpul lagi", sahut wanita paruh baya itu

" Makanlah, kamu pasti sudah sangat lapar", ujar laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggil appa oleh Kyuhyun

" Nee, appa", sahutnya

Guk..guk..guk…

Kyuhyun meraih anak Anjing itu dan memeluknya.

" Sudah sangat lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini Choki", ujar Kyuhyun pada anak Anjing dan mengelus bulu anak Anjing itu

OoO

RS Incheon

Siwon tiba di rumah sakit, dan ia bergegas menuju ruang ICU. Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk yang mondar mandir di depan ruang ICU. Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lunglai.

Eunhyuk menyadari keberadaan Siwon dan ia pun menghampiri Siwon, lalu ia memeluk sahabat karibnya itu.

" Kyuhyun…ia koma", ujar Eunhyuk padanya

Siwon terdiam dan tak bergeming dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk kepadanya merupakan sebuah pukulan berat, dan ia menyesali atas sikap kerasnya kepada Kyuhyun selama ini.

" Siwon~ah…", panggil Eunhyuk

" Aku jahat, Hyuk", sahut Siwon

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia menatap sahabatnya itu, yang kini ia hanya melihat sebuah tatapan kosong dari kedua mata Siwon.

" Kamu jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Wonnie", ujar Eunhyuk dan memegang pundak Siwon

" Aku jahat…", Siwon mengulang kembali perkataannya dan ia melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari pundaknya, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke ruang ICU. Eunhyuk menatap Siwon miris. Ia tahu, bahwa kejadian ini membuat Siwon tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan kini Siwon terlihat seperti depresi.

Siwon yang sudah berada di dalam ruang ICU, ia mendekat dan saat ini ia berada tepat ditepi kasur Kyuhyun. Air matanya yang sempat terhenti, kini kembali mengalir deras. Siwon mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, dan ia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya.

" Mianhe…cheongmal mianhe…mianhe…mianhe…mianhe…", tangis Siwon pecah di dalam ruang ICU

" Hyung jahat padamu saeng…hyung selalu menyakitimu…kenapa kamu berbohong tentang kondisimu pada hyung?!", seru Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Kenapa!", Siwon berteriak kepadanya

Meskipun Siwon berulang kali memencak pada Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Siwon katakan, karena kini Kyuhyun berada di alam lain.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bahkan bulan demi bulan pun kini telah berlalu. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun koma, bahkan Dokter menyarankan pada Siwon agar Kyuhyun di suntik mati, tetapi Siwon menolak, karena Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

" Siwon~ssi, mian, bukan maksud saya untuk memberikan saran yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini, tetapi jika dilihat dari kondisinya, meskipun ia sadar, kemungkinan besarnya sangat tipis. Kasihan Kyuhyun, jika ia harus berjuang dengan kondisi yang bahkan kami pun sudah angkat tangan dalam kasus kondisnya yang selalu naik turun seperti ini"

" Maksud Anda?", Tanya Siwon bingung

" Kami menyarankan kepada Anda, agar Kyuhyun diberi suntik mati"

Siwon terkejut bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar dirinya. Ia tidak menerima usul Dokter tersebut, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang gila.

" Shireo!, saya menolak…, apa Anda pikir dongsaeng saya ini sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi?, bahkan Anda pernah mengatakan pada saya, bahwa Anda memvonis dongsaeng saya tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup dalam waktu 4 bulan, tetapi pada kenyataannya…berbeda bukan?!, sudah 8 bulan berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih bertahan untuk saya. Saya yakin, dongsaeng saya akan kembali sadar", sahut Siwon keras

" Nde, Anda benar. Kenyataan yang terjadi berbeda dari yang saya sampaikan saat itu. Tetapi, kami harus jujur, bahwa kami tidak bisa melakukan lebih banyak untuk menyelamatkannya, karena itu sangat mustahil dilakukan, kondisi kankernya kini sudah menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya yang lain"

" Saya tidak peduli jika kalian menyerah untuk menyelamatkannya, tetapi saya tetap yakin, dongsaeng saya akan kembali untuk saya", sahut Siwon tegas

" Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan Anda, kami menghargainya", sahut Dokter itu kepada Siwon yang terlihat kecewa pada Dokter di Rumah Sakit Incheon ini.

Siwon hanya diam dan tidak menyahutnya.

Dokter itu ke luar dari ruang ICU dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun.

OoO

" Appa, eomma…", panggil Kyuhyun pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang asik membaca buku di ruang tamu

" Nee, chagi", sahut mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat jendela

" Kenapa Siwon hyung berada di luar sana?, kenapa tidak masuk ke rumah?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung pada Siwon yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang letaknya berada di luar plataran rumahnya. Siwon berdiri dari kejauhan dan selalu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

" Disini bukan tempatnya Siwon, chagi. Karena Siwon masih memiliki banyak urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Jadi, Siwon masih belum bisa tinggal bersama kita", sahut laki-laki paruh baya menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun

" Aku ingin menemui Siwon hyung",

" Andwae…", tolak wanita paruh baya

" Wae, eomma?, aku tidak ingin nanti Siwon hyung sakit jika ia terus menerus berada di luar sana"

" Kyu, kamu jangan pergi menemuinnya", perintah laki-laki paruh baya itu

" Appa dan eomma sangat aneh…kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui hyung ku?"

" Karena ia berada di Dunia yang berbeda dengan kita", sahut wanita paruh baya

" Mwo?, maksud eomma, apa?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung

" Kyu, kita bertiga memiliki Dunia yang berbeda dengan Siwon", laki-laki itu menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun

" Apa maksud appa, aku sudah meninggal?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Opso chagi, kamu belum meninggal, hanya saja tidak lama lagi kita akan berkumpul selamanya chagi", sahut wanita paruh baya itu kepada Kyuhyun

" Andwae eomma…, meskipun waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, tetapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Siwon hyung sendirian, aku tidak ingin Siwon hyung kesepian, aku ingin menemaninya…, eomma…appa…tolong izinkan aku kembali bersama Siwon hyung", pinta Kyuhyun

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menatap anak bungsunya itu, kemudian mereka menatap Siwon yang terus berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun di luar rumah mereka.

" Kyuhyun~ah…kembalilah saeng…jangan tinggalkan hyung…"

" Appa, eomma…ku mohon", Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan mereka, dan akhirnya mereka mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun

" Pergilah, temani Siwon…, dan jika saatnya sudah tiba, kembalilah bersama kami", ujar laki-laki paruh baya tersebut

" Nee, appa…aku pasti akan segera kembali", sahut Kyuhyun

Setelah mereka mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera ke luar dari rumah putih itu dan ia berlari kearah Siwon.

" Hyunggggggggg…"

OoO

" Kyuhyun~ah…, kamu tahu…hyung merasa sangat kesepian saeng…hyung mohon sadarlah…", Siwon berbicara dan tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun

Air matanya kembali menetes ketika Siwon menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan dan samar-samar ia menatap Siwon. Siwon menangis bahagia, karena selama 4 bulan ia menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar untuknya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…kamu sudah sadar saeng?", ujar Siwon dan mengelus kepala botak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada hyung kesayangannya itu dan ia mengangguk lemah.

" Chamkanman, eoh…, hyung akan memanggil Dokter", ujar Siwon yang berencana beranjak dari kursi, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya, ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Siwon.

" Aku…ingin hyung…disini saja…menemaniku", pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang sangat lemah

Siwon memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun, dan ia duduk kembali dikursinya. Baru saja Siwon duduk, seseorang datang mengunjungi mereka berdua. Namja itu terkejut ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar, dan ia pun terlihat sangat bahagia.

" Kyu…syukurlah kamu sudah sadar", ujar Eunhyuk yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Siwon menoleh dan menatap Eunhyuk. Ketika Eunhyuk kini berdiri disebelah Siwon, Siwon meminta padanya untuk memanggil Dokter.

" Hyuk~ah, bisakah kamu memanggil Dokter?, katakan padanya, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar", pinta Siwon

" Nee, aku akan melakukannya, kamu tunggu disini", sahut Eunhyuk yang selalu memenuhi permintaan Siwon sahabat karibnya itu.

Eunhyuk pun pergi kembali meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua di dalam ruang ICU. Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan kini tubuh Kyuhyun sangat kurus.

" Hyung…", ujar Kyuhyun lemah

" Nee, saeng…, apa ada yang kamu inginkan?", Tanya Siwon

" Bisakah hyung mengabulkan permintaanku?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Apapun yang kamu inginkan, hyung akan mengabulkannya saeng", sahut Siwon

" Aku ingin pergi ke Gunung Seoraksan hyung", pinta Kyuhyun

" Gunung Seorak?", Tanya Siwon sedikit tidak percaya dengan permintaannya

" Nde, aku ingin sekali mengenang masa kecil kita hyung. Appa dan eomma mengajak kita berdua menaiki 800 buah anak tangga dan kita tiba di puncak menyaksikan indahnya kota Seoul dari kejauhan", ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata sendunya menatap Siwon

Siwon merasakan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun merupakan keinginan terakhir Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap mata sendu Kyuhyun dan wajahnya yang pucat. Hatinya seperti terisis ribuan panah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Siwon menahan air matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya dengan bahagia. Siwon takut jika memenuhi keinginan Kyuhyun, ia akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

" Bisakah…aku tidak mengabulkan keinginanmu, saeng?", Tanya Siwon

" Wae, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Hyung…ingin kamu sembuh terlebih dahulu,, setelah kamu benar-benar sembuh, hyung akan mengajakmu ke Gunung Seoraksan, dan kemanapun kamu inginkan, hyung akan memenuhinya", sahut Siwon

" Hyung…aku tidak mungkin sembuh. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi hyung…", sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah merasakan bahwa hidupnya hanya tinggal hitungan waktu saja.

" Kamu jangan menyerah saeng, hyung yakin kamu bisa sembuh…kamu pasti bisa", Siwon menyemangati Kyuhyun yang sudah menyerah pada penyakitnya

" Aku akan berjuang melawan penyakitku, hyung…aku akan berjuang untukmu", sahut Kyuhyun ingin menyenangkan hati Siwon, walaupun apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

" Nee, hyung akan selalu memberi semangat padamu saeng"

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika Dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun datang bersama Eunhyuk. Siwon segera beranjak dari kursi dan ia memberikan luang untuk Dokter tersebut dalam memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kalian menunggu di luar, saya akan memeriksa kondisinya", pinta Dokter itu kepada Siwon dan Eunhyuk agar mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun di luar ruang ICU

" Nee", sahut mereka mengikuti saran Dokter itu

Siwon dan Eunhyuk menunggu di luar dengan harap-harap cemas akan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meminta kepada Dokter yang merawatnya agar tidak memberitahukan kondisi yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon.

" Dok, bagaimana kondisiku?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Semangatmu cukup kuat Kyu, hingga kamu bertahan selama ini. Kami sendiri bahkan menyerah dan menyarankan pada Siwon untuk memberimu suntikan mati, tetapi Siwon justru mengatakan padaku bahwa ia yakin, kamu akan bertahan untuknya, dan ternyata keyakinan Siwon membuahkan hasil, hanya saja…", perkataan Dokter itu terputus dan memandang Kyuhyun sembari menghela nafas beratnya untuk menyampaikan kenyataan kepadanya

" Aku tahu hidupku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam beberapa hari ini, tetapi ku mohon Dok…, tolong jangan sampaikan kepada Siwon hyung, kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin, dihari-hari terakhirku, Siwon hyung semakin sedih jika ia harus dihantui oleh hari-hari terakhirku bersamanya", pinta Kyuhyun

Dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun yang memelas memohon kepadanya.

" Ku mohon, Dok", pinta Kyuhyun

" Arasseoyo…, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu", sahut Dokter itu menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun

" Gumawo Dok", sahut Kyuhyun bahagia

" Nee", sahut Dokter itu

Setelah Kyuhyun meminta Dokter itu untuk berbohong kepada Siwon, Dokter itu ke luar dan menyampaikan kebohongan kepada Siwon.

" Bagaimana Kyuhyun, Dok?" Tanya Siwon

" Kondisinya mulai membaik, dan saran saya, apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan, tolong dipenuhi", sahut Dokter tersebut

" Cheongmal?, jadi…, Kyuhyun akan sembuh?", Tanya Siwon yang kini wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dokter itu tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kepada Siwon. Kemudian Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di depan ruang ICU. Siwon tampak bahagia dan ia memeluk Eunhyuk untuk berbagi kebahagiaan pada Eunhyuk.

" Akhirnya…Kyuhyun bisa sembuh, Hyuk…aku bahagia…aku bahagia…"

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut perkataan Siwon, karena Eunhyuk dapat menangkap sesuatu dibalik senyum Dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikannya dari Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, kemudian Siwon segera masuk ke dalam ruang ICU untuk menemui Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Siwon.

" Dongsaeng~ah…" seru Siwon berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa hyung terlihat bahagia sekali?, apa Dokter Lee Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu yang baik?", Tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura

" Nde, katanya kamu pasti sembuh. Hyung, bahagia sekali mendengarnya", sahut Siwon sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun lekat, dan Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bersandiwara di depan Siwon.

" Jika aku akan sembuh, maukah hyung mengabulkan permintaanku tadi?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Nee, hyung akan memenuhinya, tapi besok baru kita pergi", sahut Siwon yang akhirnya memenuhi permintaan terakhir Kyuhyun.

" Nee, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun setuju

Siwon yang begitu bahagia dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lee Sungmin kepadanya, Siwon pun berencana pulang ke rumah mereka, untuk mengambil pakaian rumah yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, maukah hyung mengambilkan pakaianku yang hyung berikan padaku 1 tahun lalu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku saat itu?", pinta Kyuhyun

" Kamu ingin mengenakan Switter yang hyung berikan padamu waktu itu?", Tanya Siwon

" Nee hyung…, aku ingin sekali mengenakannya", sahut Kyuhyun

" Arasseo, hyung akan pulang dulu ke rumah, untuk sementara ini Eunhyuk akan menemanimu sampai hyung kembali, eoh", ujar Siwon

" Kamu pergilah Siwon, aku akan menemani Kyuhyun disini", ujar Eunhyuk dan menepuk pundak Siwon pelan seraya tersenyum pada Siwon.

" Nee, aku percayakan Kyuhyun padamu, aku akan pergi sebentar saja", ujar Siwon

" Nee",

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun hangat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Eunhyuk.

" Hyung pergi dulu sebentar, dan hyung akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu", ujar Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepalanya lembut

" Nee hyung", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Siwon sangat bahagia dan ia cukup tenang setelah melihat senyum dari Kyuhyun, yang sempat membuatnya sedih saat Kyuhyun mengalami koma.

Siwon pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Kini hanya Eunhyuk yang menemani Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit. Eunhyuk menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat curiga pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?", Tanya Eunhyuk

" Hyung ingin bertanya apa?"

" Apa benar kamu baik-baik saja?, kenapa kamu tidak jujur pada Siwon?"

" Maksud hyung apa?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Aku tahu kondisimu semakin parah, aku tahu kamu bersandiwara di depan Siwon untuk membuatnya senang, tetapi kamu maupun Dokter Lee tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebohongan dariku, Kyu"

"…", Kyuhyun terdiam saat Eunhyuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya

" Kenapa kamu harus berbohong pada Siwon?, apa kamu tidak tahu, betapa terpukulnya Siwon ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kamu menderita penyakit ganas dan saat ia kembali dari Jerman, kamu sudah koma. Apa kamu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?!"

" Aku tahu…, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Siwon hyung, umurku sudah tidak lama lagi hyung, aku akan segera pergi dari Dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama Siwon hyung",

" Tapi…tidak seharusnya kamu…", perkataan Eunhyuk terputus ketika Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya kesisi kanan dan ia muntah darah hingga darah itu ke luar disela-sela jarinya. Eunhyuk terperanjat dan ia segera memanggil Dokter Lee. Euhyuk berlari ke luar dari ruang ICU dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam, darah yang ia muntahkan menodai kasur Rumah Sakit yang ia tempati.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya muntah darah hingga membuatnya terkulai lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika Eunhyuk tiba bersama Dokter Lee, Eunhyuk pun segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak bereaksi.

" Kyuhyun~ah…sadarlah Kyu…KYU…"

" Sebaiknya Anda menunggu di luar, saya akan memeriksa kondisinya", ujar Dokter Lee

" Nee", sahut Eunhyuk dan ia mengikuti permintaan Dokter Lee. Saat Dokter Lee memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun dengan beberapa perawat, Eunhyuk yang berada di luar ruang ICU, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia mencari nama Siwon pada kontak teleponnya. Saat nama Siwon tertera di kontaknya, Eunhyuk ragu-ragu untuk menghubunginya.

" Apakah aku harus menghubungi Siwon?", cukup lama Eunhyuk berpikir, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Dokter Lee Sungmin ke luar dari ruang ICU dan menghampirinya.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Dok?", Tanya Eunhyuk memegang lengan Lee Sungmin

" Mian, kondisinya semakin memburuk, saya tidak dapat berbuat lebih banyak lagi, dan pesan saya untuk penuhi keinginan terakhirnya", sahut Lee Sungmin

Dengan seketika tangan Eunhyuk terlepas dari lengan Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk tertunduk lesu. Lee Sungmin memegang pundak Eunhyuk dan ia berkata, " Saya harap Anda tabah", kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam mematung di depan ruang ICU

Rumah Siwon

Siwon terlihat bahagia saat ia mengambil Switter Kyuhyun dari dalam lemari Kyuhyun, namun saat ia mengambil Switter tersebut sebuah catatan terjatuh ke lantai. Siwon menatap buku bercover kartun 2 beruang itu, kemudian ia mengambilnya.

Siwon penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut, lalu ia pun duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun dan meletakkan Switter pemberiannya di kasur, lalu ia membaca buku catatan milik Kyuhyun.

~ Hari ini Siwon hyung memarahiku lagi. Sebenarnya memang salahku, karena aku menyembunyikan ponselnya di dalam lemari pakaianku, hingga Siwon hyung membatalkan rapat penting bersama Kliennya, dan karena masalah itu, Siwon hyung jadi kehilangan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan lain. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan Ponselnya, agar Siwon hyung tidak selalu pergi dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah besar ini. Aku selalu kesepian karena kesibukan Siwon hyung yang tidak pernah ada hentinya setiap hari.

Siwon menitikkan air matanya ketika membaca catatan Kyuhyun, dan ia membuka halaman berikutnya

~ Huft…, hari ini Siwon hyung lembur dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa ia tidak tahu, bahwa aku ini sangat kesepian?!. Siwon hyung…, apa hyung tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, kini air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menyesali apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali membuka halaman demi halaman berikutnya

~ Hari ini aku mendapat kabar buruk tentang kesehatanku. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku menderita Kanker Hati stadium akhir. Saat aku mendengar apa yang Dokter itu sampaikan padaku, seakan-akan Dunia ini runtuh menimpaku. Hidupku hanya seperti sebuah patung yang siap dihancurkan. Apakah ini hukumanku karena aku selalu membuat Siwon hyung kesal?

~ Hyung…kenapa hyung harus pergi ke Jerman?, mendengar apa yang hyung katakan padaku tadi, hatiku sangat perih hyung. Kenapa, disaat aku membutuhkanmu disisiku, hyung harus pergi jauh?

~ Hari ini aku berbohong pada Siwon hyung, setiap Siwon hyung menelponku, aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Semua itu bohong…karena aku tidak ingin Siwon hyung mencemaskanku dan terganggu pekerjaannya karenaku

~ Hari ini aku melakukan Kemoterapi untuk kesekian kalinya. Hyung, rasanya sakit sekali…. Aku selalu menangis dan memanggilmu hyung, tetapi hyung tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan selama Kemoterapi berlangsung.

~ Hyung…, apa hyung tahu?, rambutku kini botak, dan aku tidak masuk Sekolah lagi hyung. Huft…sepertinya aku sudah tertinggal jauh pelajaran di Sekolah. Hyung…, apa hyung baik-baik saja di sana?, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung.

~ Hyung…, Dokter Lee mengatakan padaku, bahwa kondisi kesehatanku semakin memburuk, dan jika aku muntah darah, aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hyung. Hyung…, aku sering bermimpi tentang appa dan eomma, aku sangat merindukan mereka.

~ Malam ini, aku ke-3 kalinya bermimpi tentang appa dan eomma. Rasanya bahagia sekali walaupun hanya mimpi, paling tidak aku dapat melihat appa dan eomma tersenyum saat mengajakku menaiki anak tangga di Gunung Seoraksan. Huft…seandainya saja Siwon hyung tidak pergi ke Jerman, aku ingin sekali pergi kesana lagi bersama Siwon hyung, seperti dulu.

~ Hyung…sakit…sakit sekali hyung…, aku…aku tidak sanggup…

Siwon membaca catatan terakhir Kyuhyun yang belum selesai ia lanjutkan, dan Siwon mengambil sebuah pulpen di atas meja Kyuhyun yang terletak disisi kanan kasurnya. Siwon menuliskan sebuah kata-kata di baris paling bawah dari catatan Kyuhyun.

Mianhe…selama ini hyung tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kamu sangat membutuhkan hyung. Hyung selalu memikirkan pekerjaan hyung tanpa pernah ingin tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Meskipun kamu berbohong pada hyung dengan mengatakan bahwa kamu akan berjuang demi hyung, tetapi…hyung menganggap sandiwaramu itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang sangat hyung harapkan. Hyung sadar, bahwa hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi saeng. Hyung takut…sangat takut, jika apa yang hyung pikirkan itu semua menjadi kenyataan. Hyung takut jika harus kehilanganmu…hyung tidak sanggup hidup sendirian dalam kesepian yang sering kamu rasakan selama ini. Kyuhyun~ah…, hyung mohon…jangan pernah tinggalkan hyung sendirian. Hyung sangat menyayangimu…

Air mata Siwon membasahi apa yang ia tulis dicatatan terakhir Kyuhyun. Isakan tangis terdengar menggema di kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon menangis dan menangis seorang diri sembari ia memeluk buku catatan Kyuhyun.

Rumah Sakit Incheon

Eunhyuk duduk di kursi ditepi kasur Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun, dan ia membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang botak, air matanya menetes ketika ia teringat wajah Siwon yang terlihat tampak sangat bahagia ketika ia mendengar Dokter Lee Sungmin yang membohonginya bahwa Kyuhyun akan sembuh. Eunhyuk memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu jika ia dibohongi oleh Dokter Lee juga Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyu?, apakah aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada hyung mu?. Kyu…, kenapa takdir begitu jahat harus memisahkanmu dengan Siwon?, apakah ini hukuman Siwon yang selalu menelantarkanmu?, apakah ini hukuman Siwon, karena ia termakan atas perkataannya beberapa bulan yang lalu?", Eunhyuk berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, apakah kamu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk Siwon?"

Klek…

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Eunhyuk menoleh dan ia menatap Siwon yang matanya terlihat sembab. Siwon berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk, kemudian meletakkan Switter Kyuhyun di penyangga kasur Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursi. Siwon tampak terlihat diam dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Eunhyuk.

" Wonnie~ah…", panggil Eunhyuk

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum membalas panggilan Eunhyuk.

" Gwencana?", Tanya Eunhyuk yang bingung atas sikap Siwon

" Apa Kyuhyun pingsan lagi?", Tanya Siwon

" Aniyo…Kyuhyun sedang tidur saja", sahut Eunhyuk berbohong

" Tidak perlu membohongiku, Hyuk. Aku tahu, Dokter Lee berbohong padaku juga Kyuhyun, jadi ku minta…tolong jangan ikut membohongiku", sahut Siwon yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

" Kamu sudah mengetahuinya?",

" Nee, jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar…aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya"

" Wonnie~ah…", Eunhyuk memeluk sahabat karibnya itu, karena Eunhyuk dapat melihat dari mata Siwon, bahwa sahabatnya itu menahan rasa sedihnya karena ia akan kehilangan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk memeluk Siwon, air mata Siwon tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk.

" Menangislah Wonnie…, menangislah jika itu akan membuat hatimu sedikit terobati", ujar Eunhyuk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon pelan. Siwon menangis terisak-isak. Tangisan Siwon telah terdengar di telingan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar, ia melihat Eunhyuk memeluk Siwon, dan Siwon menangis di pundak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menahan air matanya, dan ia berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Dadanya seperti tertindih beban yang sangat berat hingga membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Kedua matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata.

" Mianhe hyung…, aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bersamamu. Aku tahu, hyung sudah mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong kepadamu. Hyung…, walaupun aku akan segera pergi, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis karenaku…ku mohon hyung…, relakan kepergianku", batin Kyuhyun

" Hapuslah air matamu Wonnie, jika Kyuhyun melihatmu bersedih seperti ini, maka itu akan membuatnya semakin menderita",

" Eoh…", sahut Siwon

Kyuhyun berpura-pura baru sadar dari tidurnya. Siwon tersenyum ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya. Ia menatap Siwon juga Eunhyuk.

" Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun lemah

Siwon segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Nee, hyung disini saeng"

" Hyung…,mian…aku membuatmu khawatir"

" Gwencana saeng…melihatmu sadar seperti ini, hyung menjadi sangat bahagia"

" Hyung…, aku ingin ke luar dari Rumah Sakit ini"

" Wae?, kamu baru saja sadar", ujar Siwon

" Aku ingin menghirup udara segar dan aku ingin, melihat keindahan kota Seoul hyung"

" Nee, tapi hyung harus meminta izin dulu pada Dokter Lee", sahut Siwon menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun

" Nee, hyung"

" Kamu tunggu disini sebentar bersama Eunhyuk"

" Eoh"

Siwon segera ke luar dari ruang ICU untuk menemui Lee Sungmin di ruangannya. Siwon mengutarakan apa yang menjadi keinginan Kyuhyun, dan Dokter Lee pun menyetujuinya. Siwon kembali ke ruang ICU untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Setelah menyampaikan persetujuan Lee Sungmin yang mengizinkan Kyuhyun ke luar dari Rumah Sakit, Siwon pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menghirup udara segar, dan Siwon membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke Gunung Seoraksan bersama Eunhyuk.

" Sebaiknya kamu duduk di belakang bersama Kyuhyun, biar aku saja yang menyetir", ujar Eunhyuk pada Siwon

" Eoh", sahut Siwon setuju, kemudian Eunhyuk duduk di depan untuk mengemudi, sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk bersama di kursi belakang. Eunhyuk mengendarai Mobil Siwon, dan sesekali Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari kaca Spion.

" Hyung, aku ngantuk. Bisakah hyung membangunkanku, jika kita sudah sampai?",

" Nee, tidurlah saeng. Hyung akan membangunkanmu nanti", sahut Siwon

Eunhyuk menitikkan air matanya, ketika melihat Siwon yang mencoba untuk tabah di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya, dan ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, namun ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela Mobilnya. Siwon sesekali menyeka air matanya, karena ia tidak sanggup jika memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap di pundaknya.

" Apakah hari ini kamu akan pergi meninggalkan hyung, saeng?", batin Siwon

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh, dan akhirnya mereka tiba di area parkiran Gunung Seoraksan.

" Saeng, kita sudah sampai", Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan ia membenarkan posisii duduknya lalu menatap Siwon.

" Kita sudah sampai", Siwon mengulang perkataannya.

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun lemah

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun ke luar dari Mobil, dan ia memapah Kyuhyun untuk berjalan.

" Hyung akan menggendongmu saeng", ujar Siwon

" Andwae hyung, aku ingin jalan sendiri", sahut Kyuhyun menolak

" Kyu, kondisimu sangat lemah. Sebaiknya biarkan Siwon menggendongmu", ujar Eunhyuk

" Andwae hyung, aku ingin jalan sendiri, karena aku ingin mengenang masa laluku bersama Siwon hyung juga appa dan eomma", sahut Kyuhyun keras

" Sudahlah Hyuk, kali ini biarkan Kyuhyun untuk jalan sendiri", ujar Siwon yang mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun

" Gumawo hyung"

" Nee", sahutnya

Siwon tidak melepaskan papahannya pada Kyuhyun setiap menaiki anak tangga menuju puncak Gunung Seoraksan. Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Eunhyuk sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat ini.

Siwon berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan Kyuhyun. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya karena ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan jauh. Perjalanan menuju puncak Gunung Seoraksan adalah sekitar 40 menit bagi orang yang kondisinya sehat, tetapi Kyuhyun menempuh perjalanan menuju puncak sekitar 65 menit.

Setelah menahan rasa lelah akibat menaiki 800 buah anak tangga, kini mereka tiba di puncak Gunung Seoraksan. Di puncak Gunung tersebut cukup sepi, karena mereka tiba di puncak Gunung Seoraksan sore menjelang malam.

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang memang tersedia bagi pengunjung. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika di depannya terpampang sebuah lukisan alam yang begitu indah, ia melihat Matahari terbenam bersama Siwon, selain itu Kyuhyun melihat keindahan kota Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Hyung…aku bahagia sekali, gumawo hyung"

" Hyung pun juga sangat bahagia jika kamu bahagia"

" Hyung, maukah hyung bernyanyi untukku?", pinta Kyuhyun

" Kamu ingin hyung menyanyikan lagu apa?", Tanya Siwon

" Lagu yang dulu appa sering nyanyikan untuk kita"

" Dang Geun?", Tanya Siwon

" Nde"

" Arasseo…, hyung akan menyanyikannya untukmu", sahut Siwon

Siwon pun kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan gaya yang sering dilakuka appa mereka ketika menghibur Kyuhyun dan Siwon sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Na bogoshipni? Dang geun!

Nae saenggakna ni? Dang geun!

I love you, you love me

Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!

Na joa hani? Dang geun!

Na sarang hani?, dang geun!

I love you, you love me

Dang geun!, dang geun!, dang geun!

Na haengbok haeyo! Dang geun!

Na jeul gowoyo!, dang geun!

Saranghae, saranghae

Kyuhyun mulai merasa mual, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan ia mencoba untuk bertahan di depan Siwon.

Dang geun song

Ddae ro nun jja jeung na go

Ddae ro nun him dul ro do

No ekyote onjena oot go it nun nal saenggakhae

Air mata Siwon tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, hingga kini ia bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena menangis di depan Kyuhyun yang kini ia menutup mulutnya dan ia terlihat menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

Ddae ro nun seul po ji go

Ddae ro nun we ro wo do

No ekyote onjenahamgge ha nunnarul saenggakhae

Ah ah ah

Dang geun song!

Siwon mencoba untuk tersenyum di depannya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan saat itulah Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa mualnya hingga ia kembali muntah darah di depan Siwon.

Siwon terperanjat dan ia sangat panik, begitu pula Eunhyuk yang berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

" Dongsaeng~ah…, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, eoh?", pinta Siwon sembari ia mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun

" Shi..shireo…hyung…a..aku…aku…i…ingin…di…sini…saj…j a…", sahut Kyuhyun menolak

" Andwae…kamu harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang", tegas Siwon

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon kuat dan ia menggeleng karena menolak permintaan Siwon. Siwon menangis karena penolakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya muntah darah hingga tuubuhnya kini tidak dapat duduk tegak. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terasa berat untuk melihat Siwon. Rerumputan yang mereka injak kini dinodai oleh muntahan darah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelap mulut Kyuhyun dengan lengan bajunya. Switter yang dikenakan Kyuhyun pun telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

" H..hyung…a..aku…ingin…pulang", pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang begitu berat keluar dari mulutnya.

" Nee, hyung akan membawamu pulang", sahut Siwon.

Siwon kini menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, dan Siwon menuruni setiap anak tangga. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir ketika disetiap langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga, Kyuhyun yang semakin lemah menyanyi untuk Siwon

Ddae… ro nun… jja jeung… na go

Ddae… ro nun… him dul ro… do

Siwon pun ikut bernyanyi bersamanya meskipun ia menyanyi sesenggukkan.

No ekyote onjena oot go it nun nal saenggakhae

Ddae ro nun seul po ji go

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar Siwon bernyanyi dan ia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Siwon menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut, dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya, walaupun kini malam telah tiba.

Ddae ro nun we ro wo do

No ekyote onjenahamgge ha nunnarul saenggakhae

Saranghae…saranghae…saranghae…

" Selamat jalan dongsaeng hyung tersayang…", kini Siwon tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis. Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakang Siwon, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan ia menatap sebuah bintang yang cahayanya sangat terang.

" Selamat jalan, Kyu"

FIN

Menyelesaikan FF ini membuat hatiku menangis karena membayangkan persaudaraan WonKyu di FF ini. Semoga kalian tidak menangis sepertiku, ya.

Jangan lupa comentnya.


End file.
